Quinn-Puck Relationship
This is the relationship between Quinn and Puck ,Known as Quick. They started dating in Hell-O ''and broke up in ''Audition. They had a One Night Stand when Quinn got drunk on Wine Coolers. As a result, Quinn had a baby named Beth who was born in Journey. In the nursery Puck told Quinn that he loves her but was interrupted by Shelby Corcoran and gave Beth to her for adoption. In the episode'' I Am Unicorn, Shelby returned and gave them an oppurtunity to see Beth. Quinn and Puck wanted to get full custody of Beth. Although the process is unsuccessful, they re-kindle their friendship as they slowly come back on speaking terms. Episodes For Season 1 '''Showmance' Quinn laughs and smiles at Puck after he slushies Rachel. Preggers Quinn tearfully reveals that she is pregnant to Finn saying that the baby is his. As it turns out, it is Puck's baby when he cornered her about this. Puck got Quinn drunk on wine coolers to have sex with him because she felt. Puck is also seen looking at Quinn in a jealous manner as she kisses Finn after the football match. The Rhodes Not Taken As the ND members wonder about why Quinn is acting strange, Puck gets frustrated revealing that she might "have a bun in the oven" , lying that Finn is the father.They were also dance partners during the Invitationals performance. Vitamin D As the girls perform their mash-up, Puck is seen staring at Quinn's ass. Mash-Up Puck stares at Quinn as she walks away from Finn when Will is performing 'Bust-A-Move'. As Puck serenades Rachel by singing 'Sweet Caroline', Quinn looks at him dreamily thinking that it is directed towards her. At the Bleachers, Puck tells Rachel that he joined Glee Club because of Quinn. Rachel breaks up with him because they both have feelings for someone else, in which case its Finn and Quinn respectively. Wheels Puck wants to financially support Quinn and their baby. Puck wants to do this by baking cupcakes and selling cupcakes at a bake sale, and taking the money. As they bake, they get into a food fight and share an intimate moment which is interrupted by Finn. Puck and Finn also get into a fist fight over Finn's support to Quinn. Puck stays to his wish and steals some of the bake sale money gives it to Quinn along with the money from his pool cleaning business that he keeps giving her. She rejects the money saying that she won't take money from a friend in a wheelchair. Puck looks jealous when Quinn goes to practice on sitting on Finn's lap. Puck returns the money to Mr.Schue which causes Quinn to be proud of him. Ballad Puck is annoyed with Quinn and Finn's relationship and confesses to Mercedes that he is the father while they are working on their Ballad assignment.Mercedes tells him to not disturb Quinn any further, because he has done enough. In the end, when the ND members sing 'Lean on Me' to Finn and Quinn to console them, Puck smirks at Quinn when he sings the line - "Call me". Quinn blushes and bites her lip to keep from smiling at this. Hairography Quinn continues to pretend the father of her unborn baby is Finn. Oddly, Puck is acting quite supportive of the baby causing Quinn to question whether or not she was being unfair to him. Quinn, who originally was thinking of giving up her baby to Terri Schuester, makes the decision to keep the baby. However, Terri's sister, Kendra Giardi, decides to show Quinn the horrors of motherhood by having her babysit her three sons. Quinn decides to use this as an opportunity to test out Puck as a potential father. Quinn and Puck babysit the children, and they are only quieted when Puck and Quinn perform an acoustic version of Papa Don't Preach. Of course, Kendra and Terri are shocked to find the boys so well behaved, bathed, and sleeping all at the same time. Quinn is sufficiently satisfied with Puck until she discovers that during the entire night Puck was sexting Santana while they were babysitting. When Santana tells her about this, she says "I happen to know Puck cares about me." After, she checks his cell phone and finds the dirty messages and is angry, sad and heartbroken. He admits to the deed saying "You haven't given it up to me since the night I knocked you up. I have needs." He then says "I'm going to be a good dad, but I'm not going to stop being me to do it". Quinn looks hurt and close to tears when he says that. While singing True Colors, they both share a look and Puck looks like he regrets what he had said. Sectionals The truth about the pregnancy comes to light. Mercedes has apparently revealed the truth about the pregnancy to everyone, with the exception of Finn and Rachel. However, Rachel grows suspicious on her own about whether Puck is the true father and shares the truth with Finn. Horrified at the idea, Finn angrily attacks Puck and demands the truth from him and Quinn. Without any other option, they admit the truth causing Finn to kick over a chair and say that he was not only done with them, but with glee as well. Puck then goes to a heartbroken Quinn offering his support as the true and official father. Quinn thanks him but says no and that she would rather take care of her pregnancy on her own. Later, when Finn returns to the glee club, he makes it clear that he does not forgive Puck or Quinn. Category:Relationships